Sebastian Callery-Aiken
Sebastian is a fan favourite in the series. He is the son of Connor and Erika. He lived in StrangerVille by himself to continue his job in the army until he got badly injured and had to be discharged from the army and move back into his old house to live with his dad Connor. Known CC Hair here Sweater here Hair (teen) here Jacket here Hat here Shoes here Jeans here Leg (Prosthetic) here / here Description Sebastian looks more like his father, Connor, but has his mothers skin tone and mono-lidded eyes. He has a round face and wide lips. He dresses quite street wear, although it is definitely more casual. He is a very sweet kid and has kept that throughout his teenhood. He cares lots about his friends and his family. Just like his dad, Sebastian is a big fan of fitness and is often seen working out at home or if he is out with his mates. His best friend is his cousin, Sammy. B. As a child, Seb was a kind, friendly kid but despite this and being raised well by Connor and Erika, whilst the rest of his character values were pretty good, he had really bad manners, which meant he didn't always care about how he was doing things. As a child and teen, he was always there for his friends and family, making friends easily and managed to put people at ease when they were feeling down or stressed about anything. Since his parents have always had a loving, caring relationship, Seb realized he wanted a soulmate in his life and is seen as a very kind, caring boy when it came to the women. Seb would do whatever he could to protect his friends and family from danger, especially since he is in the army. Seb would always look out to help his friends in situations, such as the zombie breakout and do whatever he could to save those close to him, especially his colleague Sloane and his sister Sage when they were turned into zombies. Even though Sebastian has the aspiration to find a soulmate, things took much longer for him to find "the one" as he didn't know who he liked the most out of his love interests as a teenager, unlike his father Connor who always knew despite his past, that Seb's mother Erika was always his true love. However, when Sebastian was a young adult and joined the army, he showed interest in his co-worker Sloane. When Sebastian finally had the courage to tell Sloane how he felt about her and could have been with her, Sloane sadly died, breaking Seb's heart, making him worry again about finding his true love. Toddlerhood When Seb was born, he was delivered by Pierce Delgato, Evie's older brother. Sebastian aged up with the inquisitive trait. He was dressed in a lot of yellow and looked a lot like both Connor and Erika, with Erika's eye colour. Since the family had a small house, Sebastian had to share his parent's room and have a little area for himself. He was also considered the cutest toddler yet in the series, being cuter than his father, his sister Summer, and his older cousin, Hunter. Childhood Sebastian aged up on the week before the end of Spring and dressed similar to when he was a toddler. His parents, Connor and Erika, decided to try for more babies at his birthday party and were successful at this. He then got a little sister Sage who he didn't like at first, but it seems that he's warmed to the idea of having a little sister. Teenhood Seb aged up and received the good and walking punchline traits. He also enjoys working out, just like his dad, Connor. Since Seb loved working out, Cody decided to ask him for help to get fit, but Seb refused to help Cody because Cody was always mean to Seb when they were both kids. Towards the end of his teen years, Seb met a girl named Mya Franco and showed an interest in her. However, the first time they met - in a bar - it didn't go so well, leaving Seb a little hurt, but since Seb had taken his sister Sage to the park, he decided to invite Mya too. Things went well for them his time and Seb asked Mya for a dance - despite there not being any music playing - which allowed them to increase their friendship to also romantic interests. In episode 40 of Cats & Dogs, Sebastian went out with some of his friends to the Ancient Ruins and met 3 other girls - Cora Atwood, Lexie Archibald and Lola Everett. Despite being very tense and stressed, he was seen flirting with all 3 of them, but because he wasn't in the best mood, the flirting didn't go as well as he hoped. Mya also texted him, but because Sebastian had gotten back so late, he said no. Later in his teenhood, Sebastian moved out with Sammy B and Cody to a new town named StrangerVille. Seb spent a lot of time with Sammy whilst Cody started to realise there was something weird going on and wanted to investigate. Whilst Cody wanted to tell Seb and Sammy B what was going on, neither of them believed him until Seb found a mysterious looking fruit and ended up acting strange like the locals of the town for a few hours. Adulthood Sebastian aged up into a young adult and received the bro and active traits. He also decided to join the military career. He had to cut his hair short as that is a rule in the military. Over the course of a few months, Sebastian had improved with his career to the point where he got promoted to a Sergeant Minor ever since he and his friends defeated the Mother Plant. Sebastian, Cody and Sammy B had to try to save people when they discovered that Mindy had been creating zombies, including Seb's sister Sage and Sloane, Seb's co-worker. After Cody found a cure for the zombies, Sloane was saved to a minimum to where Sebastian finally decided to come clean to her that he liked her and they had their first kisses together. He slept with her for the first time, however, unfortunately, Sloane died from starvation straight after sleeping with Sebastian as the cure hadn't worked properly, breaking Sebastian's heart as she was his first love. It was shown in the final episode of Stranger Stories that Seb was really struggling with the loss of Sloane and would often go to her grave to mourn. Sebastian, along with Summer, went to the family home to celebrate Sage's birthday into adulthood and to spend time with their parents, Connor and Erika. Sebastian, Summer, Connor and Erika, also met Sage's new boyfriend, Jace Winther, for the first time, who Sebastian seemed to like. Seb, Summer and Connor also visited Sage and Airi in Sulani for a couple of days to help her clean up the beach and Seb was mostly seen walking around marching for what seems to been for the whole night, but he did also swim a bit with his sisters and dad. In the final episode of Witches, it was revealed by Connor that Seb had been badly injured from the army and was shot in the leg and Sammy B rushed over to visit Sebastian. Sebastian eventually had to wear a fake leg and spend a lot of time in a wheelchair and move back to live with his dad Connor. Traits * Good * Active * Bro Trait TS4 Good-0.png Trait_TS4_Active (1).png Trait TS4 Bro.png Trivia *Sebastian is Connor and Erika's second child together and the first son of Connor. *He and his sisters Summer and Sage's names both start with the letter S. *He is the middle child of Connor and Erika. *Sebastian is called Seb for short. *Sebastian is a part of the StrangerVille Stories series. *He looks a lot like toddler Connor but has the right amount of Erika in him. *His hair as a toddler was the same one Connor had as a toddler and a child. *He aged up with green eyes, but they were changed to match Erika's. *Sebastian is German and British. *He is the only male child of Erika and Connor. *He is described as a "mini Connor" because of his love for working out like his dad. *Seb even had the same hair as a toddler and child, that Connor had as a toddler right through to the first year of his teenhood. *In his free time, he is mostly seen in the home gym. *He was the least favored of the strangervillie crew. Clare likes Sammy B and Cody more. *Sebastian's and Sammy B's friendship has been said to have been this generation's version of Abel and Connor's friendship. *He, Cody and Sammy B are the first teens to move out in the series. *Sebastian was the first sim to be possessed. *He was in the military career. *Sebastian's first kiss and first love was Sloane, his co-worker. *He was injured in the army from being shot in the leg. Seb is also the first sim to be severely injured and to wear a prosthetic limb. *Seb is also the first sim to have to use a wheelchair. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:StrangerVille Category:Fourth generation Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming Category:Al Arabi Category:Adults Category:FamousSim Category:Disabled Category:Blonde Category:Brown eyes